Beautiful Target
by Melody of Sky
Summary: "Ini aneh, kenapa kau semakin manis saat marah?"/"Orang brengsek sialan. Enyahlah kau!"/WARNING INSIDE/Shounen-Ai/GOT7/Jackson&Bambam/Mind to RnR?


Jackson mendesis saat pipi kanannya terasa panas, namun hanya sebentar ia mengungkapkan kekesalannya, sekarang ia justru tengah tersenyum manis kepada perempuan di depannya.

"Apa katamu? Kau ingin putus denganku setelah semua yang aku lakukan untukmu? Lalu, ciuman tadi apa? Kau gila!"

"Eum..." Jackson mengusap-usap dagunya seolah ia tengah berpikir keras, ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah perempuan itu. "Goodbye kiss?"

"Apa? Kau..."

"Eh? Jangan yang kanan, yang kiri saja, pipi kananku masih panas." Jackson menyodorkan pipi kirinya ke perempuan itu. Dari wajahnya terlihat perempuan itu tengah kesal setengah mati, tanpa ragu ia memukul wajah bagian kiri Jackson dengan... tasnya.

Jackson jatuh tersungkur karena kejadian tadi. "Yak! Ini namanya penganiayaan! Bagaimana jika itu meninggalkan cacat di wajahku? Kau mau membayar biaya operasi plastiknya?"

"Yak! Dasar brengsek!"

* * *

They belong to **GOD**

Beautiful Target By **Melody of Sky**

 **WARNING**

AU/OOC/TYPO/Shounen-ai

Jackson Wang and BamBam

* * *

Don't like? Don't read!

Enjoy it guys :3

* * *

Jackson mengambil es dan menaruhnya di kedua pipinya, ia tak peduli dengan tetesan es yang membasahi sofa kamarnya.

"Kau sendiri memang gila." Jackson menoleh pada temannya itu, ia hanya mencibir saat temannya itu hanya saat mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh ketika Jackson memelototinya.

Sekali lagi mendesis, Jackson menaruh kembali es tadi di mangkok, tangannya memerah karena dingin _. Setidaknya tanganku tidak diperhatikan banyak orang_ , pikirnya sembari mengusap wajahnya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku bosan. Jadi kupikir lebih baik aku mengakhirinya saja."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu juga." Kini giliran Jackson yang mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Maaf saja ya, aku memang orang yang jujur." Mark mengambil buku yang ada di rak buku di dekatnya dan langsung melemparnya ke arah Jackson

"Yak! Itu sakit."

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Mark tak habis pikir dengan makhluk di depannya itu, berganti wanita seperti mengganti pakaian, yah walau tak bisa ia pungkiri ia tak ada bedanya dengan Jackson, tapi setidaknya ia melakukannya dengan lebih 'halus' ketimbang Jackson.

Kepalanya sakit, menghitung berapa banyak wanita yang memelototinya di kampus, tidak cukup dari pihaknya, masih harus bertambah dari pihak Jackson, karena mayoritas wanita yang dipacari Jackson berasal darinya. Terdengar seperti ia adalah pengusaha perempuan? Bukan begitu, hanya saja ia populer di kalangan perempuan, mau bagaimana lagi?

Kadang ia merasa bersalah pada perempuan yang ia kenalkan pada Jackson, karena setelah mereka 'diganti' oleh Jackson, mereka punya tatapan yang sama ke Mark. _'Kau yang telah membuatku seperti ini, brengsek.'_

Mark menghela napas seolah Atlas tengah menitipkan bumi ke pundaknya.

"Yah, yah, kau punya perempuan yang bisa kau kenalkan, tidak?"

"Tidak! Cari sendiri!"

* * *

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan lupa kita ada kuis minggu depan."

Jackson terbangun saat dosennya telah meninggalkankan kelasnya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya, ah tidur siang yang menyenangkan.

"Anda tidur nyenyak, tuan?"

"Tentu saja Sekertaris Tuan. Aa.. tempat duduk ini memang paling bagus, tidak terlalu depan, tapi tidak bisa dibilang bangku belakang, AC langsung mengenai arah ini. Bagus, bagus, saya suka." Mark mencibir sedangkan Jackson menyeringai.

"Jackson... Wang?" Mereka menoleh dan mendapati sesosok pemuda mungil yang tengah memandangi mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tengah memenggam coklat dan buket mawar di tangannya.

"Kau?" Pemuda itu mengarahkan padangannya pada Mark, untuk beberapa saat Mark kehabisan kata-katanya.

"Bu-bukan... dia." Sekarang mata bulat pemuda itu mengarah ke Jackson, sedangkan Jackson masih diam di tempatnya.

"Ah... kau Jackson. Ini." Bambam menyerahkan buket mawar dan sekotak coklat yang semanjak tadi ia genggam ke Jackson. Namun, Jackson tetap diam sembari memandang Bambam dari kepala sampai kaki.

Bambam sendiri bingung kenapa pemuda di hadapannya itu hanya memandanginya, ayolah ia bukan karya seni yang dipajang di dinding museum.

"Kalau begitu, kutaruh saja di—"

"Tunggu!" Bambam menghentikan pergerakkannya, ia kembali menatap Jackson. "Kau manis."

"Hah?"

"Dari kepala sampai kaki. Cantik. Tapi aku tidak bisa memakan laki-laki. Mengerti kan maksudku? Jadi, maaf saja ya aku harus menolakmu."

1 detik

2 detik

3 det—

"Apa?!" Reaksi yang cukup lama tapi langsung menarik perhatian orang-orang yang masih di kelas.

"Yah, yah aku tahu, kau pasti sakit hati tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau cari laki-laki lain yang mau menerimamu saja. Astaga, apa aku begitu tampan sampai laki-laki sepertimu saja sampai menyatakan cinta kepadaku?" Bambam tersentak mendengar pernyataan orang itu, mendadak ia menjadi luar biasa kesal dengan orang yang tingkat hormon kepercayaan dirinya sangat tinggi itu.

"Maaf, menyatakan perasaan? Aku?" Sudah jelas Bambam menyesali keputusannya mengantarkan buket mawar dan sekotak coklat itu.

"Itu. Mawar, coklat. Untuk apa lagi? Tapi caramu terlalu kampungan, kau tahu?" Cukup sudah!

"Yak!" Bambam melempar mawar dan kotak coklat itu di atas meja Jackson. Tentu saja, hal itu cukup mengejutkan.

"Apa? Kau ini sedang mabuk atau bagaimana? Hah, perasaan pantatmu. Dengar ya, ada tiga hal yang perlu kau tahu. Pertama, mawar dan coklat itu bukan dariku, aku hanya mengantarnya. Kedua, kau sama sekali tidak tampan sampai aku kehilangan akal untuk melakukan hal yang ada dalam bayanganmu. Ketiga, kau sama sekali bukan tipeku, sialan!"

Jackson dan semua orang yang masih ada di ruang kelas itu diam mendengar Bambam. Sedangkan, pandangan Bambam hanya tertuju pada Jackson, napasnya naik turun karena kekesalannya. Diam cukup lama sampai suara Jackson memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Ini aneh. Kenapa kau semakin manis saat marah?" Bambam melongo, sedangkan Mark mulai berpikir untuk membawa sahabatnya itu ke psikiater dan hanya Jackson yang tersenyum kepada Bambam.

Dengan kekesalan memuncak, Bambam menendang tulang kering Jackson. "Yak! Dasar tidak waras."

Dan dengan begitu Jackson hanya berteriak kesakitan sedangkan Bambam pergi meninggalkan kelas itu. Orang-orang yang sejak tadi melihat kejadian itu langsung melakukan aktivitas biasa seolah tak ada yang terjadi, dan hanya tawa Mark yang bisa Jackson dengar.

"Kau! Tertawa?" Jackson memelototi Mark yang sepertinya sudah hampir sekarat karena tertawa.

"Bahagia? Eoh? Senang?" ucap Jackson sarkastis, masih mengusap kaki kanannya dan telah menjadi korban tindak kekerasan.

"Hahaha... bodoh." Mark kesusahan mengambil napas, ia masih merasa geli dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpa sahabatnya itu, memang benar Jackson Wang adalah orang yang bodoh. Mark benar-benar menyetujui argumen tersebut.

"Apa? Belum cukup tertawa, sekarang kau justru menghinaku?" Mark mengatur napasnya dan mengusap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Kau memang bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Apa? Semakin manis saat marah? Jika aku jadi orang tadi, tidak hanya menendangmu, aku juga akan melemparmu ke rel kereta api." Jackson mencibir mendengar perkataan Mark.

"Ah terserah, terserah. Aku tidak peduli."

"Wooo ada yang sedang marah. Hahaha... hei, hei, kau mau kemana?" Mark tidak sempat mendapatkan jawaban pertanyaannya karena Jackson sudah pergi dengan bunga dan coklat dari pria mungil yang secara tidak langsung telah menolak Jackson mentah-mentah.

Mark menyeringai saat melihat Jackson berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kelas. Jika dipikir-pikir memang ada benar kata teman semasa kecilnya itu, pria mungil tadi cukup menggemaskan dan tergolong sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang pria. Seperti boneka.

Mark tersentak, _apa yang barusan ia pikirkan?_ Mark menghela napas saat ia menyadari ia tengah memikirkan seorang pria. Mark terkekeh geli memikirkannya. Namun, cukup ia akui pria itu memang menarik untuk dipikirkan.

"Hah... beberapa hari ini memang membosankan," gumam Mark sembari menyeringai.

* * *

Jackson tidak begitu yakin dengan jalan pikirannya saat ia memutuskan untuk mengejar lelaki mungil yang jelas-jelas sudah membuangnya. Entahlah, Jackson juga belum pernah merasakan hal seperti 'dibuang' tapi yang jelas tidak ada kata yang cocok selain kata itu.

"YAK! BERHENTI!" Jackson benar-benar tidak yakin apakah pikirannya masih berada di jalan yang benar atau sudah tersesat entah kemana. Kenapa ia berteriak seperti itu, ia pun tak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

' _Aish... mikirnya nanti saja.'_

Jackson mengacak-acak rambutnya, orang yang diteriakinya tetap berjalan tanpa berbalik sedikit pun.

"HEY! LAKI-LAKI YANG BARUSAN MENYATAKAN PERASAAN!" Perkataan itu tetap belum berpengaruh.

"HEY! PENDEK! AYAM KAMPUNG! KAU DENGAR TIDAK?" Akhirnya...

Bambam menghentikan langkahnya. Ada satu hal yang tidak bisa diterima Bambam di dunia ini, yaitu saat ia dikatai pendek. Bambam membalik badannya dan ia mendapati orang brengsek yang sedari tadi terus berteriak ke arahnya. Bambam benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa temanya menyukai makhluk tidak jelas seperti orang di depannya itu. Sudah tuli, tidak berakal lagi. Jelas-jelas, ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyatakan perasaannya pada orang brengsek bernama Jackson, kenapa orang itu tetap bersikukuh jika Bambam menyatakan perasaanya pada orang itu. Bahkan mengejarnya sampai seperti ini.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Bambam sarkastis. Sedangkan Jackson justru terdiam di tempat.

"Hah, apa?" Apa-apaan ini. Jadi, benar jika orang di depannya ini tidak berakal.

"Maumu. Aku tanya apa maumu, hah?" ulang Bambam.

"Oh... ah aku..." Jadi dia juga tunawicara. Bagus.

"Hah! Aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab."

"Apa?"

"Yah! Aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab karena kau kakiku sakit seperti ini dan... dan... karena kau sudah membuatku malu. Cepat tanggung jawab!"

Bambam kehabisan kata-kata, apa-apan orang itu. Benar-benar kurang ajar. Raja brengsek. Bahkan dilihat dari wajah orang itu saja, Bambam berani taruhan untuk seluruh uangnya bahwa orang itu benar-benar orang sombong tak tahu diri yang sangat menyebalkan.

Memang benar jika Bambam telah membuat kaki orang itu sakit tapi jika sekarang dilihat dari segala arah, jelas kaki laki-laki itu sehat luar dalam. Namun, membuat malu katanya? Hah, jangan bercanda.

"Cepat tanggung jawab." Nada memerintah yang menyebalkan.

Tanpa tanda apa pun Bambam langsung mendatangi Jackson dan menendang tulang kering Jackson sekuat mungkin.

"Tanggung jawab pantatmu. Jika tulangmu patah baru hubungi aku lagi. Dasar raja brengsek." Dan kemudian Bambam kembali meninggalkan Jackson yang merintih kesakitan.

"YAK! KAU MAU KEMANA? AYAM SIALAN! AWAS KAU!" Bambam tetap berjalan meninggalkan Jackson.

"Hah... anak sialan." Jackson mengusap-usap kaki kanannya. Saat ia mencari laki-laki yang barusan menendang kakinya, laki-laki tadi sudah tak terlihat dimana pun.

"Hah, cepat juga si pendek itu." Jackson melirik bunga dan sekotak coklat di genggamannya. "Akan kutemukan kau dan kau harus bertanggung jawab. Aish... sakit."

.

.

* * *

To be continue/The End(?)

* * *

Anyeooooonggg~~ well Sky balik dengan fict yang gak tau ini fict atau bukan BEHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA ohya sebelumnya Selamat tahun baruuuu~~~(?) wkwk baru sempet ngucapin sekarang "^^)a

Dan Sky mau ngucapin maaf bangeeeettt buat yang nungguin fict-fict Sky yang lain /emang ada?/ lol bukannya ngelanjutin malah buat ff baru m(_ _)m yah sebenernya ini bukan fict baru sih, Cuma ff lama terus dipermak lol dan ini FF GOT7 pertama Sky yeaaaa~~

Dan maaf lagi Sky gak bisa janji bisa ngelanjutin ff lain dan ini dalam jangka waktu terdekat/cielah/ soalnya Sky kudu ikut ujian masuk Universitas lol cieee yang mau jadi mahasiswa stres. Duh kok Sky ngerasa banyak dosa ya :" Doain Sky yaaaa~~ /lo siapa/ dan buat yang mau univ juga semangat yaaa~~ Fighting!

.

Mind to review?

.

With Love

Melody of Sky


End file.
